


Las tardes son del Sol

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser un noble implicaba adoptar miles de costumbres que al joven Byakuya le resultaban obsoletas, inútiles e incómodas. Prefería morir -literalmente- antes que permitir que esa bruja lo ayudara. </p><p>* Byakuya/Yoruichi 110 años atrás, saga del pasado *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las tardes son del Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¿Se imaginan si Bleach fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Tite Kubo.

Ser un noble implicaba adoptar miles de costumbres que al joven Byakuya le resultaban obsoletas, inútiles e incómodas.

Cierto era que todavía le hacía falta atender a muchas cuestiones protocolares, aprendérselas de memoria y aplicarlas; pero a él no le interesaba la posición en la que los ohashi debían colocarse antes de comer, no al menos tanto como podía interesarle estar afuera, en el patio, practicando con su bo bajo el sol primaveral. Si bien lo que él llamaba "practicar" era en realidad perseguir mariposas y otros insectos.

"Yo voy a ser el mejor shinigami que la sexta división jamás tuvo, ¿qué me puede servir aprender estas cosas?", se preguntaba una y otra vez; pero dichas quejas y pensamientos volátiles rara vez los hacía verbal. Al menos hasta esa tarde.

La espalda de su abuelo parecía estar diciéndole "no te atrevas a contradecirme", pero pocas cosas amedrentaban en verdad al jovencito. El Byakuya Kuchiki de ese entonces era prepotente e indisciplinado.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que aprender a bailar?! ¡Esas cosas las hacen las mujeres!

Su verdadero reclamo era otro, uno que Ginrei supo interpretar a la perfección. Porque si bien Byakuya le había hecho una morisqueta de disgusto cuando le dijo que debería aprenderse los pasos de baile antes de la gala, no fue hasta que mencionó quién sería su maestra que montó en cólera para comenzar a negarse tozudamente cada vez que la propuesta era hecha.

El anciano suspiró.

—Ya te lo dije, Byakuya. —Retiró otro libro de la extensa biblioteca, casi sin mirar a su nieto y sin prestarle atención—. Has dejado de ser un niño, es hora de que pases a formar parte de la nobleza desde otro lugar. —Lo que Byakuya no concebía era la importancia de esos estúpidos bailes sociales. Claro que años después entendería por qué los nobles debían estar al corriente de todas esas estupideces sociales; a las que, claro, con el tiempo dejó de decirle "estupideces" para pasar a tomarlas como parte de su vida de una manera que más de uno tildaría de fanática religiosidad—. Y no se habla más —Ginrei fue tajante, porque conocía el espíritu del joven y sabía que tan obstinado podía ser—; Yoruichi empezará a darte clases todos los sábados hasta el día del baile.

—P-Pero, pero...

—Pero "nada". O aprendes a bailar o te olvidas del clan.

—¡Eso es injusto! ¡¿Y por qué tiene que ser esa… bruja?! —Maldito viejo, que le quería hacer tomar clases con esa arpía. Ginrei ahogó la sonrisa, por fin su nieto revelaba el quid de su disgusto. Antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, la misma Yoruichi le respondió.

—Porque soy la única que puede aguantarte, Byakuya-bo. —Ella sabía muy bien lo que el jovencito impertinente opinaba de su persona, y le tenía sin cuidado. El mentado, tan expresivo como lo era con toda su juventud a cuesta, plantó un gesto de malestar que le arrancó al viejo una sonora carcajada.

—Bien, hoy es sábado, así que comenzarán desde ahora —determinó Ginrei saludando cortésmente a la dama con una ligera inclinación—. Pueden usar el patio trasero. —Enfurruñado -y avergonzado- Byakuya se cruzó de brazos y corrió la cara, por eso la mujer lo apremió palmeándole la espalda.

—¡Vamos, muchacho! ¡Empecemos!

Y la tortura dio comienzo, porque fue mentira eso de "sólo los sábados". Byakuya era tan mal bailarín y peor aun estudiante que Yoruichi decidió darle "clases extra". La muchacha no era una verdadera experta en el baile, pero como integrante de una familia de la nobleza, sabía lo básico para no quedar como un lisiado de piernas frente a los demás.

A decir verdad nadie juzgaría al joven Byakuya, porque los más ancianos tomaban en cuenta de que sería el primer baile social del chico. Ya no lo verían corretear de un lado al otro, metiéndose bajo las mesas y bebiendo a hurtadilla los fondos de las copas. El nieto de Ginrei ya estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre, en el futuro líder del clan Kuchiki.

Por ese motivo no sería juzgado, pero eso no quitaba que era algo a lo que debía atenerse. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba bailar, las clases, la mujer que le enseñaba, las tardes primaverales perdidas en pasos estúpidos de danza. ¡Extrañaba tanto sentir el sol atizándole en la cara! Prefería morir. Sí, prefería que un Menos Grande lo engullera.

—No entiendo para qué demonios algo como esto me puede llegar a servir en la vida —farfulló por enésima vez recordando las palabras de su abuelo y tomando distancia de la muchacha para volver a empezar con la serie de pasos meticulosamente pre-ensayados.

—Un noble tiene que saber hacer estas cosas.

—No hablaba contigo —se burló de espaldas, mirándola despectivamente por encima del hombro.

Yoruichi notó sin dificultades que en esa tarde Byakuya estaba particularmente de muy mal humor, para colmo Ginrei no estaba observando el progreso del joven así que el susodicho podía ser todo lo grosero que quisiera con ella sin recibir una reprimenda a cambio.

Decidió provocarlo porque sabía que de esa manera el muchachito se mostraría dispuesto a colaborar. Bien que podía dar la media vuelta y decirle a Ginrei "desisto señor, lo lamento, su nieto es un auténtico dolor en el culo" con toda la educación que un noble puede tener -y Ginrei no tendría más opciones que reconocerlo-, pero algo en todo eso le divertía de sobremanera.

Byakuya-bo le agradaba, tenía un temperamento no propio de los nobles: no era frío ni correcto al hablar, era demasiado desaliñado para ser considerado un aristócrata, demasiado sencillo y chabacano. Se preguntaba, en su fuero más interno, si el joven lograría conservar ese fuego o la nobleza acabaría por extinguirlo. Eso era algo que el tiempo sin duda lo diría.

—Ok, si no puedes ser más rápido que yo con las piernas no me extraña que bailes tan mal.

Byakuya frenó abruptamente y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—¡El otro día te perdí de vista porque una rama se cruzó en mi camino! ¡Así que no vuelvas a insinuar que tu shumpo es mejor porque sólo tuviste una ventaja!

Yoruichi rió bajito, tapándose apenas la boca con los dedos.

—Byakuya-bo lerdo… leeeerdo.

El mentado la miró entre ojos para después plantar un gesto arrogante y superior.

—Eres tan infantil —negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de repulsión con la boca como si estuviera diciendo "y yo soy tan adulto para mezclarme contigo"—. Parece mentira que seas tan vieja.

—Vamos, terminemos con la última parte, que a mí tampoco me hace gracia estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo —apuró todavía risueña.

—¿Y para qué haces esto? —Alzó los hombros. No lo entendía.

Yoruichi suspiró e iba a comenzar a explicarle lo mismo de siempre: que todo tenía que ver con los códigos de la nobleza. Si estaba ahí era para hacerle un favor a su abuelo, no por dinero -que no recibía ni necesitaba-, ni por reconocimiento social -que tener un alumno como Byakuya era un suplicio-, no obstante prefirió responder de manera punzante.

—Porque ver el desastre que eres bailando me divierte mucho, Byakuya-bo… y ya sabes, la vida en el palacio es un tanto aburrida y sin misiones en mi escuadrón ni te cuento. Al menos tengo qué recordar y con qué reírme al finalizar el día. —Byakuya rechinó los dientes y, sin darse cuenta, acabó por darle con el gusto a la mujer. Se propuso aprender esos pasos de baile como si no hubiera un mañana, o mejor dicho, como si el baile fuera mañana y su vida dependiera de él. Al menos era evidente que su vida social dependería de esos mugrosos bailes—. Debes saber bailar —continuó Yoruichi con calma, tomando las manos del chico— para que una muchacha bonita se fije en ti —le pateó entre las piernas para separárselas— y casarte con ella…

Byakuya se miró consternado los pies, sabía lo que debía hacer, pero esa parte del baile era sumamente embarazosa. No entendía por qué a la gente le gustaba bailar así, tan pegada. Ni que sentir el perfume femenino de Yoruichi fuera lo que pretendía oler a esas horas de la mañana con el desayuno todavía a cuestas.

—No me interesan las niñas, yo voy a ser un shinigami y una mujer, especialmente como tú, es una molestia para mis propósitos.

—Ahora dices eso, pero ya conocerás una muchachita cuyas curvas quieras recorrer. —Pegó un poco más el cuerpo para indicarle con el lenguaje corporal lo pasos a seguir—. Y te puedo asegurar —guió la mano derecha del joven colocándola sobre su esbelta cintura— que ahí agradecerás saber bailar... —y susurró lo último—: porque hacer el amor es algo parecido.

—Eres una desvergonzada. —Byakuya intentó reprimir el sonrojo, pero no lo consiguió.

—Adelante, atrás —lo fue guiando—, así… —contuvo la sonrisa porque notaba en los pasos, más torpes de lo usual, la incomodidad del joven— ¡Suéltate, hombre, que pareces rígido como un gigai vacío!

Pero por más que lo intentaba Byakuya no lograba concentrarse en los pasos aprendidos, había algo raro en todo eso, algo hipnótico. Podía culpar al sol, a la mirada intensa de la mujer, a los años que habían transcurridos, inclementes, convirtiéndolo en un auténtico joven y ya no más un niño; pero lo cierto es que su sangre había comenzado a bombear con furia y nada de esas nuevas y desconcertantes emociones tenían que ver con el baile.

Y lo peor pasó, en el peor momento. La mano que estaba sobre la cintura de ella, temblaba y sudaba, pero fue el ligero toque de la dama, apremiándole a que la aferrara con más confianza lo que había sido el acabose. Sin embargo Yoruichi no se dio cuenta de inmediato, el joven vestía con demasiado pliegues de ropa y los pasos de bailes no eran precisamente íntimos; recién cuando él dio un paso en falso hacia adelante -debiendo hacerlo hacia atrás- y sus cuerpos chocaron, ella pudo advertir la ligera erección.

La cara de Byakuya fue todo una oda al "tierra, trágame", pero Yoruicihi, pese a todo lo bruja que podía llegar a ser considerada por él, no lo ridiculizó o lo colocó en una situación más difícil. Quitó la mano de su hombro, soltó al joven y tomó distancia como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Es todo por hoy —suspiró, cerrando los ojos—, parece que en vez de mejorar, empeoras.

Byakuya no respondió esa agresión como lo hubiera hecho en situaciones normales, al contrario, en cuanto escuchó el "es todo por hoy" caminó con prisa hacia el genkan para descalzarse y entrar a la casa. No le quedaba coraje para mirarla a los ojos ni para hablarle. Yoruichi entonces lanzó una estruendosa carcajada al ver a joven tan gallardo huir tan cobardemente. Y suponía que tenía mucho por reflexionar.

Quizás de esa forma el chico admitiera que bailar no era tan malo después de todo. Dicho y hecho, las dos clases siguientes, el joven se mostró más predispuesto a aprender, más interesado y más grosero con ella. Yoruichi no se mostró admirada por esos detalles, comprendía lo mucho que le molestaba a Byakuya aceptar que a fin de cuentas ella tenía razón en todo.

Pero lo que en verdad le molestaba al joven noble era tener que admitir muy a su pesar que su cuerpo parecía gustarle la cercanía. Y el dueño no lo entendía, con lo desagradable que le parecía esa mujer. No obstante hasta él -y no sólo su cuerpo- acabó por lamentar que las clases llegaran a su fin. El sábado siguiente se llevaría a cabo el baile y no tendrían prácticas en el medio por la preparación de la fiesta.

Byakuya se vistió para la ocasión con ropas que le fueron confeccionadas a medida, propias de todo hombre y no ya de un crío que sólo es parte de la nobleza. Se sentía tonto y la ropa, pese a estar hecha a su talla, le hacía sentir aun más engorroso. Se la pasó media hora acomodando el lazo del obi con el nudo que el abuelo le había enseñado a hacer, un nudo que sólo se le tenía permitido llevar a los hombres.

Una vez en la fiesta se le tenía terminantemente prohibido actuar de manera indisciplinada; tampoco vestido de forma tan majestuosa se le había ocurrido llamar la atención. Nada de meterse bajo las mesas ni robar los fondos de licor que quedaba en las copas.

Cierto que, pese a su apreciación personal, no era el único vestido así; los ancianos y hombres estaban en igualdad de condiciones y para nada parecían incómodos de llevar esos pomposos trajes. Se movían con gracia elegante por el enorme salón y conversaban entre ellos sobre asuntos que a él le hacían bostezar.

Y tampoco podía bostezar. Eso sería una grosería que su abuelo no toleraría. Así que no tuvo más opciones que quedarse a un lado de él, parado como un adorno y reprimiendo con toda la fuerza de su reiatsu cada bostezo que amenazaba con nacer.

La música cambió de golpe y la que sonaba en su lugar era una por la que todas las muchachitas del lugar habían estado esperando con impaciencia. Menos él. Porque era como el pitido de largada de alguna carrera, el sonido que precedía la antesala de su desdicha.

—¿Por qué no vas y buscas alguna muchachita con la que bailar? —Propuso su abuelo y aunque Byakuya asintió miró con desgana el salón para después entrar en algo similar al pánico. Como si en vez del salón de baile fuera el campo de batalla y como si en vez de muchachitas de su edad el lugar estuviera atestado de Vasto Lordes.

Ninguna de esas niñas pretenciosas le interesaba. En su mayoría -y a su absoluto criterio- olían mal, hablaban estupideces y se creían la gran cosa. En resumidas cuentas: eran como Yoruichi, sólo que más artificiales, más tontas, más frías e inertes. Parecían muñequitas de porcelana; vacías por dentro, lindas por fuera.

Al menos Yoruichi tenía carácter, ella no tenía problemas en soltar un insulto si la situación lo requería, pero esas niñas no, podías vilipendiarlas que ellas más que llamarte "grosero" no harían; no eran capaces de defenderse, ni de mostrar emoción alguna como excesiva felicidad, tristeza o enojo. Siempre dependían de que los códigos de la nobleza hablaran por ellas. En resumidas cuentas: no tenían personalidad.

—Bonito atuendo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas con cierto aire burlón—, hasta pareces de la nobleza.

Byakuya prefirió atender ese falso cumplido pese a reconocer el tono, porque era mil veces más divertido entablar una pelea verbal con esa mujer que soportar al grupo de niñas frente a él cuchicheando entre ellas y compitiendo entre sí a la espera de que se decidiera por una. Y todas eran iguales a sus ojos.

Byakuya volteó buscando rápido algo con lo que valerse para retrucárselo. Decirle que estaba gorda, que el vestido era horrible, que las alhajas que llevaba eran de vieja estreñida, pero se quedó boquiabierto cuando la vio. Y, maldición, no tenía nada negativo para decir sobre ella. Porque desde el kimono en tonos pasteles que resaltaba el color de su cabello y sus exóticos ojos, hasta los enseres y el peinado, todo, todo, era perfecto.

—Tú —le acabó por salir de la boca entreabierta.

—Sí, yo… tu peor pesadilla —bromeó ella. Y se hizo un instante de incómodo silencio, hasta que la mujer miró por encima del hombro del chico y apuntó—: Parece que muchas niñas esperan a que las saques a bailar, y ni se te ocurra dejarme mal —lo amenazó con gracia.

—Vas a ver —la provocó—, voy a bailar tan mal que todos van a saber lo pésima maestra de baile que eres.

—Oh no, querido, tú eres un pésimo alumno, yo soy buena bailarina y buena maestra. —Byakuya quiso responderle la agresión, pero sintió la mirada penetrante de su abuelo clavándose en él. Hasta Yoruichi interpretó el gesto del anciano—. Ve, saca a alguna a bailar.

—No —se negó confundido—, esas niñas no me agradan, son muy… tontas.

Yoruichi reprimió la risa; entendía a lo que se refería Byakuya. Y decidió sacarlo del apuro porque, bien o mal y pese a todo, le caía bien.

—Bueno, haré el sacrificio porque no pienso dejar que hagas un papelón en tu primer baile social. —Siempre la primera vez era la más vergonzosa y la más difícil.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró al centro.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Baila conmigo, joven Byakuya? —Le sacó la lengua para hacerlo sentir doblemente insultado. Se suponía que era él quien debía sacarla a bailar, la muy maldita hasta le había robado la frase. ¡Y estaba muy mal visto en la sociedad que una mujer de las altas esferas sacara a bailar a un hombre! Pero era Yoruichi, ella no se preocupaba por esos detalles tan tontos y quizás por ese motivo a Byakuya le gustaba tanto provocarla, estar cerca de ella y pelearle por todo.

—Desvergonzada. —Le recriminó sutilmente la falta, pero aceptando la invitación al colocar la mano sobre la esbelta cintura de ella.

De golpe y sin que se diera cuenta dejó de prestarle atención a los detalles. A la gente riendo, a las niñas mirando, a su abuelo sonriendo. De golpe, sólo podía escuchar la música y verla a ella, como si en el salón no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos.

Desde ese día hubo muchas tardes perdidas que el joven Byakuya no se molestó en recuperar. Adiós a las rodillas embarradas y a las interminables horas jugando a ser adulto de cara al sol.

**FIN**


End file.
